One Thousand Paper Cranes
by Viceroy
Summary: Kurt is dying PART 8 --- Final Chapter !"
1. chapter 1- The Discovery

** One Thousand Paper Cranes **

  
  


"Scott, vait up!" A voice called from the crowd . Scott turned to see a young boy with black hair and khaki's racing towards him.

"Kurt " Scott smiled "your almost on time today....I'm impressed"

Kurt groaned jumping into the front passenger seat of the car, and flinging his books back behind him. "Don't you start" he laughed "I'm so glad it's za weekend , no detention for two whole days!"

Scott shook his head and steered the car out of the school grounds .

  
  


"So is zare anything interesting going on tonight ?" Kurt asked as his hands flung above his head and his hair whipped around in the breeze. "Be careful Kurt" Scott said watching him hang out the side .

"Ja , yes mommy" Kurt teased 

Scott laughed to himself , Kurt could be so carefree and innocent at times, he couldn't help but be over protective of him, not to mention that Kurt was the youngest and smallest member of the team and a bit too flamboyant for his own good.

"Jean rented a movie for tonight " Scott said in answer to Kurt's question "Evan and Kitty are bringing munchies care to join us ?"

"Ja!" Kurt cried "but of course !"

The rest of the ride home was spent in relative silence, Scott driving , Kurt laughing , the both of them talking , Scott occasionally grabbing Kurt before the boy flew out the window. 

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Hey guy's like hurry up already" Kitty called from the room, Evan and Jean sat on the floor waiting for Scott and Kurt , while Kitty called to them from the door.

"Be right zare Kitty" Came Kurt's voice from the kitchen.

Kitty "hmphed" and sat down.

In the kitchen Scott had just finished pouring the drinks and adding the ice , he picked up the tray and started out lounge area , "you coming?"He asked turning towards Kurt.

"Ja, I want some popcorn" Kurt said tapping his fingers on the counter , waiting for the microwave to finish. "You start za movie, I'll be only a moment"

"Alright" Scott turned and left with the drinks 

Kurt , slid a chair over to the cupboard and climbed up to grab a bowl ,

He was just pouring the popcorn into it when an angry shout from Kitty told him to hurry.

Kurt grabbed the bowl and raced towards the door , but as he ran he suddenly felt lightheaded , he felt himself veer to the left sharply, unable to stop he hit the wall, going full force.

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

  
  


"Is he like coming?" Kitty huffed 

"He'll be here in a sec he's just getting the popcorn" Scott said 

Evan was about to say something when a loud "THUD" took their attention .

Scott reached the kitchen first and knelt down by Kurt .

"Kurt , are you okay?" he asked the small blue mutant 

Evan ran in behind him, "Dude what happened man?.. you trip on yer tail?"

"Kurt ?" Scott said again.

".....Ja.......ja ..." Kurt replied clearly shaken, "I just....slipped.......I'm okay ......really"

"What happened in here ?" Jean asked coming in with Kitty.

"It's ok , Kurt just slipped ...he's ok" Evan said .

"Ja .." Kurt stood up trembling , "I ..must be tired...perhaps I'll vatch za movie later..." With that he ported away.

"Kurt " Scott called to him. 

"Come on guys, like he can watch it later" Kitty said heading back to the room

"Yeah, Scott, leave him alone for awhile " Evan said walking out after Kitty.

Jean stopped to look back "he'll be ok Scott" she smiled .

Scott frowned for some reason he thought otherwise.

"It's odd that the most agile member of the team would suddenly slip right into a wall " he thought walking out of the kitchen, He would have to talk with Kurt later, for now it was best to leave him alone .

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Kurt flopped on his bed clutching his temples , the pain in his head had grown till it felt like a knife cutting through him. He tossed on the bed squeezing his eyes shut trying to fight the ache, every minute was torture for him, his blue fur was soaked with perspiration, and the dizziness in his head made him feel like hurling.

He took a deep breath and curled into a tight little ball on his bed , trying to will the pain to leave and hoping sleep would take him soon.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Great movie guys , good night!" Evan called to the others as he headed for his room, Kitty and Jean were headed to Kitty's room to look at a new CD she bought.

Leaving Scott by himself in the kitchen, he put the dishes away and cleaned up the spilt popcorn then headed upstairs to Kurt's room.

Scoot knocked gently on the door and was surprised to hear a painful groan coming from the other side. He opened the door and went in quickly .

"Kurt?" Scott looked down at his friend lying on the bed , his face was in a grimace of pain, and his fur was damp, Scott put a hand to Kurt's brow and was shocked to feel the heat there.

"Scott?" Kurt whispered 

" Yeah, you ok?" Scott asked for what seemed like the umteenth time that evening.

" ...Ja...just got a real bad headache... zat's all " 

Scott wanted to press the issue put Kurt looked so pitifully exhausted that he let it be , tucking his friend in he said good night and went to speak with the Professor .

******************************************************************************

  
  


Monday morning at breakfast, Kurt bounded to the table and wolfed down his food as he usually did. Scott was glad that he was feeling better .

"How are you feeling today , Kurt ?" The Professor inquired.

Kurt stopped looking up from his plate , syrup trickling down his chin "Vine Professor!" he gave a wide grin, wiping the syrup from his face .

The Professor nodded, whatever had afflicted him was gone .

Or so they thought .

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"RING!!" 

The bell signaled the end of lunch , and the student's made their way back to class, Scott sat in the back of the history class, and Kurt took his place at the front grumbling , Scott chuckled , Kurt had gotten the front seat do to his constant tardiness, so the teacher could see him whenever she pleased .

"Today class" the teacher began, in her monotone voice , Kurt groaned and squirmed down in his seat.

  
  
  
  


"And that is why Napoleon lost the battle at Water Lou "

Scott stifled a yawn it was a boring class , most of the other students were sleeping or doodling . Or fanning them selves with their books , the day was unusually hot for October, and the inside of the class room made it unbearably so.

Kurt's throat was so dry he could barley swallow, and he wriggled uncomfortably as rivers of sweat made their way down his neck and back.

The Teacher who was still going on about the Water Lou defeat stopped when she saw Kurt's face, the boy's eyes were shut tightly and he was grinding his teeth so hard she swore he was going to snap them, and despite the heat , he was shivering terribly.

She opened her mouth to say something to him, when he let out a loud gasp of pain, clutching his temples he began to scream in agony.

Scott was on his feet in a moment he ran to Kurt's side , picking him up off the floor "Kurt!" he said forcefully.

Kurt opened his eyes a little but shut them quickly as the sun flooded into them.

"AAAARRRHHHHGGHH.......Arhgh....AHARRGHRRGHH !!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurt cried out , he struggled to his feet and ran out the door.

" Kurt wait!!" Scott got up and dashed after him.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


**/Pain/.....Vhite hot pain/.....Hurts so bad /.... Someone help meeee!!!!!!!!!/** Kurt's mind screamed.

He stumbled outside as the world spun wildly around him, the sun was blinding almost as much as the tears falling from his eyes.

He reached the end of the lot when a wave a vertigo took effect sending him over and down the steep hill to rest unconscious at the bottom.

  
  


Evan, who was playing basketball on the court a few feet away came running , along with Pietro, who reached Kurt first.

"HeyDanielswhats'wrongwithyourpalhedon'tlooksogood " Pietro said using his fast talk.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious ," Evan said running up to him, " get out of the way Pietro!" He shoved the thin boy aside and knelt down by Kurt.

"Kurt, Kurt!" Evan shook him "Kurt wake up man"

Kurt gave a low moan , opening his eyes briefly to stare into the concerned faces of Evan and Pietro. Then the pain gripped him again and bright flashes of colour swallowed up his vision, as his eyes rolled back.

  
  


"Evan!!" A voice shouted Scott, ran down the hill to the small group .

"Kurt, is he ok?" Scott panted

"he took a nose dive from the top of the hill then fainted at the bottom," Evan answered .

"We'vebeentryingtowakehimupbutuhuhnoway" Pietro cut in his excitement making him more hyper than usual.

Scott frowned"Come on" He picked up Kurt's delicate frame and took off, Evan and Pietro behind him "we gotta get him to the mansion" 

They raced to Scotts car in the parking lot and jumped in , Scott wretched the shift back and tore out of the lot.

Pietro sat nervously in the passenger seat, he didn't know why he had gone with them but looking at Scott he decided now was not the time to worry about it . He glanced into the back seat where Kurt lay still unconscious , held securely by Evan.

Pietro glanced down at Kurt, "god he looked so pale " and this coming from a guy who was practically an albino. Pietro's thoughts were brought to a sudden stop when.

  
  


"Damn it!!!" Scott roared , Pietro looked up, ahead of them the road was jammed with traffic , left and right due to heavy construction work.

"Scott, isn't there another way around ?" Evan asked 

"No" Scott stated firmly , as if to emphasize the point Kurt took that moment to let out another wail of agony .

Scott turned to his small friend , withering in pain , Evan spoke softly to him hoping that something he might say would give comfort .

Pietro was touched by the depth of caring his enemies showed towards each other , it was a feeling he'd not encountered in a long time, ... he knew he must help.

"We have to get through!!!" Scott cried in despair looking at the blocked road.

"But we can't " Evan said quietly.

"I can" Pietro said as he stood suddenly by Scott's door .

"What?" Scott looked up at him.

"I can get him to the mansion " Pietro said again.

"Why should I trust you ?" Scott growled as if just realizing Pietro was with them, "your one of our God Damn enemies for Christ's Sake !!!!!!!!"

Pietro gave him that stone cold stare he had mastered long ago , he would not let Summers break though his defenses, and see how much those words had just hurt him.

"Scott , wait " Evan interrupted " He's right he can get Kurt to the mansion faster , and right now we don't seem to have any other choice 

Scott inhaled deeply , his glasses fixed on Pietro, deciding weather or not to trust him .

Kurt cried out again and Scott's mind was made up .

  
  


******************************************************************************

Pietro ran as fast as his legs would carry him , while still keeping his cargo safe.

In his arms he carried the prone form of Kurt Wagner who in all respects was his enemy, and yet he felt he shared a bond with this boy.

Pietro gulped approaching the mansion, he was worried, he knew if he ran into Wolverine , with Kurt in the shape he was in, **his** life span would be severely shortened .

Quickly ducking through the fence he dragged Kurt's dead weight with him up to the door. 

  
  


A regal looking woman, with flowing white hair answered the door , Followed by a bald man in a wheelchair and lastly Wolverine.

Wolverine let a low growl out when he saw who it was.

Pietro's eyes widened " What am I doing here? They're gonna tear me apart" he thought, he hugged Kurt tightly he was shaking just as much as the little blue fuzz ball in his arms .

"K....Kurt help..need's .....Scott sent ..help...me ..e" Pietro stammered triple speed mixing up his words.

" take it easy child " Professor X's calm voice said as he grasped the boys shoulder.

"Storm, take Kurt to the medical unit and contact Moira , I fear we have let this go to far " 

The Professor turned back to Pietro, "I need you to tell me everything you can".

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


The sun was getting low in the sky when a pair of girls made their way up the mansion drive.

"Did you see the way he looked at me !" Kitty exclaimed as she and Jean chatted about the day.

"Yeah, I'll bet he ....what is that" Jean turned to the sound of tires squealing as Scott and Evan drove into the drive and past them.

"How rude!" Kitty snapped , glaring at them.

"Scott?"Jean began to run towards him "What's going on?".

  
  


Scott and Evan dashed into the house "It's Kurt !!" Scott cried over his shoulder, before disappearing through the door way.

  
  
  
  


All four of them ran up the flight of stairs , Scott kept ahead of them all , he would be first to know what was wrong with his friend. "Kurt what's happening to you ?" He thought of the trip home in the car, "so miserable, in so much pain"

He forced himself to go faster , to keep in front of the others , as he rounded the corner he was forced to slam to a stop , the others banging into him, coming to a halt as well.

Outside Kurt's room was a stretcher, Pietro was standing off to one side of it, he looked up at them with horror written across his face, there was a creaking sound and as they watched a young woman came out with the professor , Scott noticed the grave expressions and his insides froze.

A moment later Logan carried Kurt's Small form to the stretcher , then the professor and the woman took him away.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


It was well past midnight when the Professor returned home . 

Scott rushed to meet him , trying not to seem as anxious as he felt.

"Professor ?" Kitty asked "Is Kurt alright?" 

The Professor let out a long sigh, Scott's anxiety increased 

"Did they find what was causing all his pain?" Scott asked hopefully

"Yeah, he was really hurting in the car" Evan said 

Scott looked at the Professor , his face was drawn and there were dark circles under his eyes, he knew he wasn't a mind reader but he could sense the Professor was holding back some vital peice of the information, he tone was too grave .

"Professor" Jean look at him

The Professor turned sad eyes to them, "I'm afraid Kurt has Cancer"

  
  
  
  
  
  


To be Continued................


	2. chapter 2 - A Friend In Need

One Thousand Paper Cranes -----Chapter Two

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first thing Kurt became aware of was the pain in his head or the lack there of .

The searing pain had died down to a dull throbbing , he opened his eyes slowly and looked around to see he was in a dark room.

"Vere am I ?" He asked a flash of panic seizing him.

He weakly tried to get up, before sinking back down as a wave of dizziness took him and spun the room around .

"oooohh" He moaned softly .

"Take it easy , Luv" A gentle voice soothed.

Kurt opened his eyes to see the face of a young woman staring down at him, she smiled as she placed a cool compress on his forehead.

"That's right , just take it easy , Kurt " Another voice said , and Kurt turned towards the familiar face of the Professor.

"Professor!" Kurt choked out 

"Yes Kurt, I'm here..... You took quite a spill"

"Ja......Professor...Vhere am I ? " Kurt asked still drowsy from his ordeal.

"Your in my Clinic" the woman , replied " Your Professor brought you here after you fainted at school".

Kurt looked quizzically at the Professor.

"Kurt, this is Moira Mactagerrt, she's a doctor at this Clinic.

Kurt nodded reaching out a hand to shake , he realized for the first time since waking that he didn't have his holo watch on, matter of fact looking down at his body , he didn't have anything on. He recoiled in horror from Moira wrapping his arms around himself , and blushing fiercely.

"It's alright Kurt, Moira is a friend , she treats mutants . Your appearance does not frighten her.

"Ja Professor.....BUT I"M IN THE BUFF!!!" Kurt gave him a exasperated look , and he had to chuckle , sometimes he forgot how young his students were.

He pulled a blanket over Kurt and started to leave with Moira when the young mutant asked , " How long do I have to stay here ?"

" The Professor gave him a sad smile, " We'll have to see Kurt , for now you should rest"

"Ok," Kurt sighed lying back down and drifting off into a fevered sleep.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Scott, looked up from the article he was reading when he heard the Professor approach.

"Professor ?" he asked , the others stood behind him.

The professor rubbed his temples , "I didn't tell him ....not yet he's still to weak"

Scott nodded slowly, Jean leaned against him in support.

"So we'll tell him when he gets better ," Evan said 

"Evan it's not always that simple " Storm said kindly 

"But Auntie O mom had cancer and she got better , remember ?"

"Yes " Storm answered , "our mom had skin cancer and was able to get treatment"

For right know though we don't know the exact nature of this cancer .......we won't till the tests come back." The Professor said.

"How long will that be?" Kitty asked 

"About a week," Moira said 

"Does Kurt have to stay in the hospital all week?" Scott asked 

"We're going to keep him for a few more days , then if his condition improves he can go home with you , but he'll still need to rest , ok?" 

" Ok" The group said .

They made their way from the clinic to the car , Scott turned the key in the ignition and waited for the others to get in.

Evan, come on!" Scott called to the other boy.

"Evan?" Storm asked her voice touched with concern.

"You guys go ahead I think I'll walk.

The Professor nodded and motioned Scott to pull out .

  
  


Evan waited till they were , out of sight before walking over to a nearby hedge . " You stayed all this time huh?" he asked.

There was no response for a moment , then the hedge began to shake and a slender young teen hopped out .

"Uh...ya I.." Pietro's eyes darted around nervously , and he was practically bouncing on his feet.

Evan turned and started walking down one of the sidewalks away from the hospital, he knew how much Pietro feared and despised them. The silver haired boy wouldn't even come in with them earlier on in the day. "Instead he waited for us outside for hours" Evan thought "No small feat for Pietro"

"So is he ok?" Pietro asked

" The doctor says he has cancer " Evan said .

Pietro stopped in his tracks his eyes wide, Evan saw a kind of panic and a chilling look of despair pass over the others face .

" I'm sorry" Pietro whispered ,as he turned towards his home somewhat dazed .

"Hey man !!! I know Kurt he'll be fine !!! Evan shouted at Pietro "So you can keep your sorry, got that!!!"

"Your poor fool" Pietro murmured "Don't you get it?"

Evan stood in front of Pietro "What the hell are you talking about? " 

Pietro's calm snapped , "You see that place over there !!!" He yelled pointing to the hospital That's were people go to die !!!" 

"Nooo!!!!" Evan grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently .

Kurt will be fine !!!!" 

"I've seen it happen!!!!" Pietro screamed his face streaked with tears " They go in but they never come, out never come out, never come out, never come out, never come out!!!!!" 

"Pietro!!!!" Evan slapped him across the face "Shut up,& Get a grip!!!!!"

Evan held his arms as Pietro calmed down,

"You ok, there?" Evan asked , he'd never seen Pietro go off the deep end like that before .

" ....I watched my sister die ...Daniels " Pietro finally choked out " slowly.... and painfully because......of that disease. ...........I've never been in a hospital since .

"Pietro ,I'm sorry I didn't know " Evan offered a hand up to the slighter boy. " But people do get better"

You just keep thinking that then...." Pietro said mournfully.

" No really, my mom got better!" Evan stated 

"Do whatever it is you need to do to survive,....like my sister did "Pietro's eyes stared vacantly ahead, Evan sighed Pietro was lost in his world of memories right now, he couldn't leave him like this.

"Come on Pietro" he tugged at the boy, taking him home .

He walked for almost two blocks before trying to start a conversation with him.

You know Pietro my mom have to go through a lot of treatments , and sometimes it felt hopeless , but in the end she made it she got better"

"How do you know that for sure ?" Pietro snapped " My sister got better for a while too, then it came back , stronger than before and she died .

Evan, was silent for the rest of the walk thinking about what Pietro, had said.

"What if he's right , what if mom's cancer does come back, what about Kurt, would he get better only to get sick again and....... die " Evan cleared his throat as they approached the brotherhood home "Pietro" 

The white hair mutant turned to look at him

What did ....your sister...do...to...survive?"

Pietro's eyes fell to the ground as he resumed walking to the house.

"Cranes" he said softly not looking back "She made paper cranes " 

  
  


To be continued .........


	3. chapter 3 - The Waiting Game

  
  


One Thousand Paper Cranes -------------Chapter # 3

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Alright class have that report on my desk Monday morning, no excuses!" The Teacher said as the students in the room filed out. 

The Teacher watched them go then, turned to start marking some tests. She looked at the back of the class to see that one of her students was still there .

"Scott?" She asked walking over to him "Scott,?" She taped the boy on the arm.

"Wha......huh.., oh..Mrs. Brady...I...um...." Scott's cheeks turned red.

"It's ok Honey/" the Teacher smiled kindly at him " I know it must be tough for you right now, but you got to try to keep focused Ok Scott?"

"Yes Mrs. Brady," Scott said.

"Good now copy the work off the board and I'll get you Kurt's homework."

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Scott trudged down the lane to the parking lot, carrying his book bag over his shoulder, and keeping his eyes down.

The last thing he wanted to do was call attention to himself, he was almost to his car when.

"Hey Summers!" A loud voice called out to him, Scott groaned inwardly and turned to meet the smug smile of Duncan Mathews.

"What?" He asked sharply.

"Hey take it easy Shades" Duncan continued in his overly friendly manner. "I just heard the bad news that's all" he put his hand to his chest in mock pity . "It's a shame about that foreign kid getting cancer ".

Scott clenched his teeth he would not loose his cool over Duncan's rudness.

"His name is Kurt," Scott said evenly 

"Ya, Kurt that's it" Duncan said nonchalantly " Ah real shame I mean he's pretty young to die and all"

Scott lunged at him with the advantage of surprise he had Duncan on his back in a heartbeat.

"Listen up you arrogant piece of filth" Scott fumed "My friend isn't dead yet, and don't you **dare**

talk about him like he was , understand!!!!!!!!!**"**

Scott shoved Duncan out of his way and with tires screeching , tore out of the school yard .

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


The sun was setting when Scott finally decided to go home, he'd been driving around aimlessly and it wasn't doing much good, since Kurt had gone into the hospital on Monday things had been completely topsy turvy.

Kurt had been diagnosed with cancer, though what kind they still weren't sure. The tests would be back soon then they would know , know if..if Kurt was going to live or die.

"No" Scott told himself "Kurt will live "

He yawned before turning down the winding road that lead to the mansion. The past week had been hectic for them all, the Professor was constantly on the phone with Moira , the doctor treating Kurt , Scott and the others were doing their best to make Kurt comfortable and happy.

"Hmmm" Scott smiled looking up at a window in the mansion, the light still on.

Kurt had thankfully been allowed to come home after a few days, he was still under strict orders to stay in bed , but that didn't seem to bother Kurt too badly , he was delighted to be back home with the others.

  
  


Parking the car, Scott went inside and up to Kurt's room, he found the little blue mutant lying in bed reading a book. 

"Hey" Scott said said walking in , he sat down beside Kurt and handed him a few sheets of paper. "I got you a gift , straight from Mrs. Brady's History class"

"Gasp, Oh goodie!" Kurt laughed quietly. "Vhat is it dis time. The Russian revolution, world war one?" 

Scott enjoyed Kurt's enthusiasm, "Hmmmm" he looked at the paper "well look at that , you get to write a report on the Boston Tea Party, Lucky Duck!!!" Scott laughed 

"God!!"Kurt giggled "Here I am dying and they still make me do homework.....I"

Kurt and Scott suddenly sobered at the possible truth behind the words.

"Mein Fruiend?" Kurt whispered 

"Ya?" Scott said looking into his eyes

"Don't vorry about me , with dese good looks and charm, I can vin any battle " Kurt laughed agin but the sound was forced, and Scott could see the fear shining in his eyes.

"I'm sure you will " Scott answered him

"Ja, but night now, it's time for bed " Kurt snuggled under his sheets "night Scott"

"Goodnight Kurt " Scott said turning out the light .

"NIEN!!" Kurt cried "I keep the light on, please Scott."

"OH....sure .." Scott turned the light on and made his way out the door .

  
  


Scott stared down at his feet while making his way to his room. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice Logan until he collided with him.

"Logan...I...I.." Scott stammered staring at him in wide eyed amazement. Logan placed a large hand on Scott's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I know kid, I know" he patted Scott's shoulder then continued on his way.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


It was a miserable rainy day next morning , and Kurt found that the time went by at a sluggish pace , as he was not allowed to leave his bed.

He'd gone through all the channels at least 4 times , there was nothing to watch, he didn't feel light reading.

Kurt glance at the door when he heard someone going by. 

"Storm" he called out to her , She came to his side quickly

"Is something the matter Kurt?" She gazed down tenderly at the small boy.

"Ja , I'm bored"

Storm chuckled "I know it must seem so for you young one, why don't you do something you enjoy, like reading or drawing "

"Or watching TV?" Kurt grinned 

" I think you do enough of that already" Storm scolded gently .

Ja, I guess so" He fiddled with the bed sheets a moment before returning his gaze to Storm.

"Storm?" Kurt asked "what do you do when you get bored "

"I seldom have a chance to be bored little one , but when I'm bored , I write stories"

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Or a poem or even a journal about my day" She continued .

Kurt laughed " Could you imagine that ,ha ha Kurt's journal day one: Today I stared at the ceiling for two hours before before deciding to start counting my toes.....PS. The counting vent very quickly as I discovered I only have four" 

Storm laughed despite herself , Kurt certainly hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"Ha ha ha Storm can I have a pen and some paper ?" Kurt asked .

"Of Course" She returned a few minutes later with a fine black pen and a book.

"Here Kurt, this is a journal you can write in this "

"Thank's Storm!" He exclaimed "It's beautiful!"

Storm gave him a kiss on the forehead and left him with his book.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kurt smiled as he opened the book to the first page, "hmmm, vhat to vite?" he thought

"I could vite the book "**101 vays for Scott to pretend he's cool**," Kurt laughed at the idea, "**Or how to spot the best vig for you**" he stifled another giggle. "Or** "Cat fancy**" He roared with laughter "If Kitty found out , I'd be a dead man"

Kurt stopped laughing , realizing what he said, he closed his eyes and felt the steady throbbing in the back of his head " If I'm not already"

His brow furrowed with a sudden determination, picking up his pen, any traces of humor were gone as he began to write in the small book, instead there was a look of conviction in his eyes as the first few lines were scrolled.

  
  
  
  


To be continued................

  
  
  
  



	4. chapter 4 - Stark Reality

  
  
  
  


One Thousand Paper Cranes--------------- Chapter # 4

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lance looked out at the rain, he hated days like this. "Stuck in the house, and with those two" he thought miserably, turning slightly to watch Toad and Fred fight over what to watch.

He grumbled again dragging himself off the arm of the chair and went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

Glancing at the calender as he drank, "a whole month till the Pine Gates festival" he thought. He'd actually managed to get two tickets for the show, Lance smirked remembering his conversation with Mystique a few days ago, "HA she damned me to hell and back for buying them, even forbid me to go....well damn me all you want, the festival only comes once in a lifetime and I'll be damned before I miss it "

He walked out on to the porch at the front of the old house, the overhang kept the area dry and out here he didn't have to listen to the others bickering.

He flopped down on the dusty brown sofa that adorned the porch and stared out at the rain.

"Hmph, somebody must'a killed a spider" he snorted remembering the old superstition. He was starting to doze off when a blur shot down the street catching his attention.

He watched as the blur slowed and became recognizable as ..... 

"Pietro?" He looked skeptically at the thin boy " What are you doing out here?, where were you?" Lance asked as Pietro dashed up the stairs , he was soaked , clutching a book to his chest in a vain attempt to keep it dry.

"I went to the library!" He answered quickly.

Lance cocked his head, " You went to the library on the wettest day of the year, must of been some book as I recall you hate getting wet"

"Your right , I do" Pietro said , spinning rapidly until he was dry, he looked over at Lance who was glaring at him as water dripped from his bangs . "Sorry" Pietro shrugged running into the house .

Lance sighed "so much for staying dry", he went out into the rain to find some mud puddle with which to amuse himself lease his day be a total waste.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Pietro shut the door to his room, throwing his wet clothes in a heap on the floor he quickly donned a sweater and a pair of jogging pants before sitting cross legged on his bed. Lifting up a pillow he pulled out a battered old picture of a young girl.

"Wanda" he said sadly. He sat the picture aside and with lonely whimper picked up the book and began to read. 

He had been reading for about an hour , when a loud knock on the door pulled his attention away from his task. Rouge walked in before he could respond to her knocking , Pietro didn't know weather to be annoyed by her invasion or not .

"I'm looking for my disk man" Rouge stated

"Well it's not here!" Pietro said , his voice cracking .

Rouge turned to look at him, "Pietro, are you crying ?" She asked sitting down on the bed.

"No!......I'm..just....no!" Pietro attempted 

What are you reading?"

Pietro handed her the book, "It's Sadako and the 1000 paper cranes"

Rouge looked at the cover , "what's it about?"

"A girl...in Japan .....................who gets cancer........."

"Ahh" Rouge said her eyes softening "this is about Kurt"

"I thought he might like to read it" Pietro said.

Rouge was silent for a moment then she noticed the picture, "who's that?"

"That's Wanda,......she was ....my twin sister"

"Was?"

"She died from cancer when we were young........she was the prettiest ....girl in...the whole wide...world ". Rouge noticed tears forming in Pietro's eyes as he looked down at the portrait, she could see his throat quivering slightly.

"What about the paper cranes ?" she asked to change the subject.

"Huh?" Pietro looked up at her.

"The tile says Sadako and the 1000 paper cranes, what's the deal with the cranes?"

" It says that if a person can make 1000 paper cranes that they will be given one wish," Pietro choked.

Rouge slid off the bed, and sat next to the sobbing boy, "His memories must be terribly painful, I don't think I've ever seen Pietro cry so hard" she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"My sister believed the story, she tried to do it.......but 1000 is a lot of cranes to make ....." Pietro closed his eyes and the tears spilled down his cheeks , Rouge pulled him close to her , letting him lay his head on her shoulder, she was grateful she'd worn a long sleeve shirt today.

Pietro pulled back after a few minutes, wiping his eyes and smiling faintly at Rouge . He picked up a piece of paper and a pair of scissors. 

Rouge watched as he cut the paper into a square then bent it in various ways. "Amazing!" she gasped as Pietro handed her a small paper crane.

"Wanna help I can teach you?" he asked

"But why....?"

"I'm gonna give Kurt ahead start on his wish" For the rest of the night until almost dawn, Rouge and Pietro sat creating the small birds from the bright paper.

By the time they stopped they had 64 made.

"Well here's his head start "Pietro yawned before collapsing.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Kurt smiled as he and the Professor made their way to the hospital, he was so glad to finally get out of the house. He'd been stuck in bed for most of the week, until last night when he had convinced the Professor that the couch was practically the same thing as a bed , and thus he could easily watch a movie with the others, while still obeying the doctors orders.

Now however he couldn't help fidget in the car, he was so full of energy. He'd be glad when this was over and he could start doing things again.

"Professor are ve there yet?" he asked 

"Almost Kurt,...you seem anxious" the Professor commented.

"I finally get out of the house!" Kurt exclaimed "Thank god, I vanna go back to school, and to the theater....I vanna eat cheeseburgers till I puke...I vanna....I vanna live again!" Kurt shouted 

The Professor nodded as the car pulled up in front of the hospital. Kurt followed closely behind the Professor as they entered. Moira was waiting for them when they arrived and took them into her office immediately. 

"Please Kurt, have a seat" she said as she took one herself.

"How has your week been ?" she asked him

"....Good ...a...little boring.....but it was nice to be back home " 

"Of course..." Moira aid biting her bottom lip. "Kurt.. I can't think of anyway to say this.....so I'm just going to have to say it......I got the results from your tests back......."

"That's great!" Kurt said "Now you can fix me and I can go home !"

"Kurt!" The Professor cut him off, there was an urgency in his voice that made Kurt uneasy.

"You can treat it can't you?" Kurt asked in a small voice.

Moira's eyes brimmed with tears,"........No honey........we can't treat it.......I'm sorry"

"NO!!!!, Professor!!!!!!" Kurt wailed hugging the Professor tightly "I don't vanna die Professor I don't vanna die !!!!" 

Xavier held the young boy in his arms. "Is there nothing you can do?" he asked Moira using his mental powers.

"We are scheduling chemotherapy sessions him Charles,.....But it will only prolong his life .....not save it " She thought back to him.

"How long ?"

"The size of the tumor is the equivalent of having a baseball putting pressure on his brain, it's hard to say how long . He could live three weeks or three years , depending on how fast and what it damages as it grows.

"Damages ...what is going to happen to him"Xavier asked .

Moira gave a mental sigh " Loss of coordination, balance basic motor skills, speech possibly even blindness." Xavier nodded numbly. 

"Come on Kurt, it's time to go home " The Professor nudged the small form in his arms.

"I'll send the prescription list to you when it's ready" Moira softly called to him.

Turning the car out of the lot Storm's eyes filled with tears as the Professor ,mentally told her the news.

"Oh Professor, " She thought back. Her heart went out to the small boy tucked close in the Professor's arms sobbing softly 

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

"It's like my turn!" Kitty said taking the remote from Evan and seating herself on the couch.

Scott was watching them from the window , when he heard the car pull up in the drive .

"Guys! Their back" he called , walking briskly to the door.

Logan reached the entrance first, he opened the door and as he did Kurt walked slowly through . 

"Kurt!" Scott smiled , Kurt took another slow step forward. Scott's smile vanished when he noticed Kurt's red tear rimmed eyes.

"Kurt?" Jean asked.

"AAAAARRRAAGHGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurt screamed, pushing past Scott, he covered his face and ran upstairs to his room.

Storm and the Professor presently came in.

Logan gave the Professor a look that seem to say "I know your gonna tell what's going on right?"

Xavier put his hands over his face.

"Professor?" Scott and the others crept towards him.

"He has a brain tumor....it can't be operated on ......" He buried his face in to his hands once again "They can't save him.......................only prolong his life ...."

  
  


Scott sank to his knees, it was like he was suddenly in a far away place. He was vaguely aware of Jean and Kitty crying in the room, of Evan hugging Storm and of the Professor gripping his shoulder, but all was seemingly lost to him as he began his descent into insanity.

  
  
  
  
  
  


To be continued................


	5. chapter 5 - Down To The Wire

  
  
  
  


One Thousand Paper Cranes ------Part 5

  
  
  
  


Logan stood outside Kurt's door ,hesitating momentarily before he knocked.

"Come in" came a small voice.

Logan walked in and looked around the room. Kurt was laying on his bed hugging one of the huge pillows.

"Hey Elf" Logan whispered sitting down on the bed. Kurt sniffled loudly,

"Logan,.....I ...don't vanna die"

"I know kid....I know. But the fact o' life is we all die sometime" Logan reached over and carefully put an arm under Kurt's chest pulling him up off the bed.

Kurt leaned his head up against Logan's shoulder and the canuck, somewhat awkwardly embraced him. "...it's not fair..."

"I know Elf and believe me the o'l canuckle head here has seen a lot of unfairness in his life. The world isn't fair.

"Did you come up here to comfort me ?" Kurt asked.

"Nope" Logan replied "I came up here to make sure some sense gets through that thick head o' yours. To keep you focused on the big picture.

"Vhat big picture, I'm going to die...." Kurt sobbed.

"But you ain't dead yet!!!! Logan pointed out bluntly " Kid there's no predetermined age set for any of us , you could live to bee a hundred or you could die tomorrow, hit by a bus......No it's not fair...it's life and it's your job to live it. Enjoy the time you got Elf , life is a very precious thing and you only get a little bit of it. If you don't live it to the fullest you'll have an eternity to regret it." Logan sat him back down on the bed. "Let me put it this way. Do you want to live ?" 

"Yes!" Kurt said.

"Then start!!" Logan got up and made his way out of the room leaving Kurt alone to sort through his thoughts.

  
  


******************************************************************************

"Pass the sausages " Scott said between a mouthful of food. Jean handed him the plate.

"Here"

"Thanks"

The breakfast table was painfully quiet with only the clinking of the silver ware reminding them that they were eating.

"...So..what do you think about the science fair down at the museum ?" Jean said attempting to be cheerful " .......maybe we should go"

"...un..yeah.." Evan mumbled .

"Sure....." Kitty sighed.

Scott chewed his food mechanically, saying nothing to them, he knew that if he tried to, he'd completely fall to pieces. "I never had many friends, and now my best friend is being taken away from me" he thought morbidly. 

"**BAMF"**

"Hey dudes!" Kurt smiled sitting in his seat next to Evan.

"KURT!" They said in unison.

Scott was so surprised he missed his mouth and had a thick trail of ketsup from chin to jaw.

"Kurt are you sure you should be out of bed ?" Jean asked him.

"I don't know...now vhat vere you saying about the museum ?"

"Um...Kurt...are you sure....I ...mean ..." Scott started to argue .

"Nonsense , I believe a trip to the museum is a wonderful, idea" The Professor chime in.

"But Professor" Scott argued

"Hey dude, I'm not dead yet OK" Kurt turned and winked at Logan, who returned the gesture with a thumbs up.

Scott looked at the determination in Kurt's eyes, he wasn't going without a fight. "Ok' he said "when?"

"Kurt has an appointment today at noon. How about you go after school" Storm suggested.

"That's like great!" Kitty squealed .

"Yeah thanks Auntie O" Evan said . Scott's watch beeped .

"Come on guys," he grabbed his knapsack "we'll be late for school "

They piled into the car and drove down the drive , waving to Kurt, who watched them go from the window.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Vow , did is great!!!" Kurt cried , gawking up at the t-rex skeleton, looming in front of him.

Kitty pressed a button by the display and a voice came on describing various features of the t-rex.

Evan pushed a button for another display and the mechanical device lit up and began to move around.

"Hey watch this," Jean pulled a lever and an arc of high voltage made it's way up to parallel poles and sparked at the top.

"Hey , like what does this do?" Kitty asked hitting a button. The group was engulfed in a bright flash, "Sorry guys ....wow look!!" She pointed to the wall behind them where their shadows had been burned on.

"That's pretty neat huh Kurt? Scott said nudging the empty spot where Kurt had been standing.

"Kurt?..Kurt...." Scott swung around "He's gone !"

"Take it easy we'll find him" Jean said . "Everyone split up, we'll meet back here"

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


In another part of the museum a gentle hand carefully stroked the soft yellow down of a newly hatched chick. Kurt giggled faintly, as he sat surrounded by the little yellow balls of fluff.

He'd gotten separate from the others, and so decided to stay put, right in the incubation room.

He watched as three more chicks began their lives, the tiny chicks had avoided him at first but gradually since Kurt sat so still they came to trust him and he soon became a comfortable perch for many a chick.

"Kurt....Kurt..." Scott's voice echoed down the hall " Kurt...Kur..." Scott stopped mid stride, upon seeing his friend in the dark room and covered in baby chicks.

"Kurt?"

"Ja Scott?" 

".....um...why are you covered in chickens?"

"I told you chicks dig the fuzzy dude" Scott and Kurt both laughed at the joke , startling most of the chickens away.

"Come on Kurt ," Scott laughed "the chicks will have to see you later.........man you had me worried" he helped Kurt to his feet . "why'd you come in here?"

"I like it in here" Kurt replied quietly "so quiet...so peaceful"

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


When they arrived back at the Mansion , the others ran inside to do up their homework .

Scott put the car in the garage , and started up the path to the front door , when he Kurt sitting in a nearby maple tree.

"Hey," Scott called trotting over to where Kurt hung , "what are you looking at?" 

"Just the leaves, their very beautiful," Kurt answered, his head turning slowly taking it all in.

Scott looked around to it was autumn, almost Halloween, and the leaves were a majestic pallet of colours. He inhaled deeply and caught the pungent smell of a fire somewhere and the hint of frost dancing in the air .

"Yeah beautiful..." Scott agreed , he climbed up into the tree and sat on a limb next to Kurt's 

"Autumn's my favorite time of year " Kurt said 

"Because of the colours?" Scott asked 

"No"

"The smells ? "

"No"

"Thanksgiving ?"

"No"

"Halloween?"

"No"

"Well what then? Scott asked .

Kurt smiled "..This..." He hopped down from the tree and crouched low to the ground, peering intently at something . Scott climbed down and crouched beside him.

"What?" Scott strained to see.

"THIS!!!" Kurt grabbed a pile of leaves and dumped them onto Scott's head before taking off down the lane laughing .

Scott shook the leaves off "hardy har har yuk it up fuzz ball !!!" He ran after his friend , following him into the orchard. "Kurt...Kurt ...I know your in here...Kur.." (THUNK!!) "OW"

"HA HA HA!!!"

Scott rubbed his head, as he picked up the offending object "An apple ?" 

"JA " Kurt hopped down from a tree "Zere good "

Scott bit in to one , they were good but oh they were so sour, Scott's lips puckered. He sat down next to Kurt and they both had a large helping of extremely sour apples.

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

  
  


"Hey , has anyone seen Scott or Kurt?" Jean asked later that evening.

"Nope, I thought they were just hanging out " Evan said 

"Yeah , like they are best friends " Kitty stated "they probably just want to spent some time together."

"What's the problem Jean?" The Professor asked coming in behind Storm.

"There's no problem Professor, I was just wondering were Scott and Kurt had gotten to"

"Don't worry yerself Red , they can't get into much trouble on the grounds " Logan said flipping through the channels on the TV. Baa damn harvest festival commercials " he snarled turning the Tv off and leaving the room.

"Like ok Wolverine has really gotta switch to decafe" Kitty said.

"It's hard to believe that it's almost harvest time again" Jean smiled .

"YA!! Hey I wonder if the apples in the orchard are ready yet?" Evan cried.

"Goodness no!!!!" Storm laughed, "there still unripe, and terribly sour you'd be sick if you ate them.

"Oh" Evan said "don't worry Auntie O only a fool would eat unripe apples"

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Ohhhhhh" Scott moaned , why had he just eaten a dozen unripe apples. Kurt was in a similar state, moaning next to him.

"Scott , I don't feel so good" Kurt was sure that if he wasn't blue he would have been green by now.

"Tell me about it" Scott groaned " come on , we gotta get rid of this "

"How?"

Scott grabbed some leaves from a nearby tree, and shoved them into his mouth, chewing them quickly as Kurt watched. He grimaced as the disgusting concoction went down his throat.

"Ok that's done it " he bent over a large bush as his stomach expelled everything it contained.

"Are you ok? Kurt asked him.

"Ohhh......they taste even worst coming back up" Scott said managing a weak smile.

Kurt swallowed his leaves, wincing at the bitter taste, and was soon heaving into the bushes as well. He flopped down on the ground , when he was done .

Scott sighed and sat down next to him. "well at least we feel better" 

"Ja....Scott?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"That was really stupid..." Kurt looked to Scott and Scott looked at Kurt . They both burst out laughing .

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


For the rest of the week and into the next, things went well. Kurt's chemotherapy treatments continued , he was tiered easily but that didn't stop him from hanging out with the others for a little while each day after school.

Scott looked forward to these times, when they all could just be together it didn't matter what they did bowling, pool, baseball or even tennis. 

He and Kurt had a special time in the evening , when the others had left , that they enjoyed solely in each others company. Together the two of them had been had been, biking , or jogging , walking of just conversing with each other about school , girls, life, and death.

Scott didn't care to speak on the last subject , but Kurt was insistent .

The red sports car turned down the familiar road, Scott sighed he knew Kurt was on borrowed time, but he just wished that Kurt would get better. Or that they could go on living like they were.

The treatments were horrible on Kurt , but he got to enjoy life a little still...right? 

Scott pulled up the Mansion drive, school had been rough today. The Professor and Kurt had come to collect Kurt's things , and inform his teachers he was not returning for the rest of the year.

By lunch, most of the school knew. People were whispering whenever they saw Scott or one of the others. Scott had been sitting by himself trying to eat his meal when the local jocks decided to take a swing at him.

" Hey Scott what's with your weird friend, why's he doodling on himself ?" The obnoxious voice of Duncan Mathews cut through the room. " maybe they should send him back to kindergarten!" 

The cafeteria had been a roar with laughter.

Scott got up sadly, "You can't even begin to understand " he'd told a surprised Duncan before walking from the hurtful jeering of schoolmates. 

Kurt did have pen marks on his face and neck, but not from doodling on himself. The marks were to line up the radiation machine for the chemo he was forced to take.

Parking the car in the garage , Scott went inside "Professor ....Guys..I'm home ..!!!" He called walking up the stairs. "Guys....you ready to go out..." he walked into Kurt's room. It was empty.

"Hmmm" Scott tried the other rooms before coming back downstairs. "Professor !....Jean..." He walked back into the main room..

"They ain't here Cyke" Logan said coming up behind him.

"Where did they go?" 

Logan, lowered his gaze and flicked a piece of paper to him.

The note was scribbled quickly on the page as if someone had been in a great hurry writing it.

Pieces of it were illegible, but Scott got the main points.

"No!" Scott cried , he fled to the garage and leapt into the car. He was out and gone before the gates could completely open.

The letter lay on the lounge floor. It read :

_Scott, khshsff ,_

_ taken Kurt to hospital _

_oungbxn _the __

_ cycnfufj emergency we'll _

_ be there __bnfhsj_ hurry 

  
  


Storm

  
  


To be continued.......


	6. chapter 6 - Love Thy Enemy

  
  
  
  


One Thousand Paper Cranes-----part 6

  
  
  
  


"So what's the deal with the book?" Lance asked the white haired boy walking next to him, "You haven't put it down since you got it".

Pietro said nothing and merely kept on walking at a relatively normal pace along the lane.

This silent treatment was starting to get annoying to Lance and he bounded in front of Pietro, blocking his path. "Look what's the deal, you been acting cooky ever since that night coming from the library, what gives!!!" 

"Kurt Wagner...you know the x-man?"

"The little fuzzball, ya"

"well he's got cancer, I thought maybe this book would help"

"Whoa Pietro, you realize that your helping out the other side ...you can't do that.."

Pietro stopped and gave Lance a long hard stare. "Dominique," Pietro said curtly using Lance's real name. He was the only one Lance had told it to ,and he only used it when he was mad "....Do you know what happened to my sister.?" 

"..um..no...I didn't even know you had one?"

"She died .." He choked "The sweetest, prettiest girl in the world died of cancer..."

"Pietro..I'm sor.."

"And do you know why she died ...well..do you...do you Dominique!!!"

"No" Lance gulped, he'd never seen Pietro in such a rage before.

"Why..why oh I'll tell you why....because our village was at war, we couldn't her because our enemies the "other side " as you put it, wouldn't help us, oh they had the ability to....but the wouldn't!!!!!!!!" The last part was spit out with such hate Lance felt as though he'd had a knife shoved into his guts.

"I had to watch my sister die, knowing that the whole time the cure was only a breath away. But by the time we managed to get her to a hospital...it was too late" Lance felt the knife twist in his guts,

"No wonder Pietro has problems with hospitals and sickness, he's seen enough to last him his life"

Pietro wiped his tears away and walked on leaving Lance behind, "You do what you want, but I'm going to see Kurt ....he may be my enemy ..but I wouldn't let my worst enemy die..if I knew I could offer even the slightest chance of hope." With a flash Pietro was gone and Lance found himself standing alone on the walkway.

"Pietro wait!!!" He called running after the other boy, he was surprised when he was hit by spray of water from a car as it sped by. 'Hey watch where your going asshole !!!!" Lance shouted.

"Huh...was that ..Scott?"

Lance began running again, he'd made it about two blocks , when a blur shot up behind him.

"Quick, Lance, Kurt's in the hospital" The slender boy grabbed hold of his arm and yanked him at subsonic speed to the hospital gates. The he stopped, eyes wide and his body frozen to the spot.

"Are you going in?" Lance asked.

"I...I c..can't move" Pietro whispered, his legs felt like they were made of lead. Half of him wanted to run in and help Kurt the other half wanted him to run as fast and as far as he could away from here. "My..sister..n..never made it out of ..t...the ..hospital...I...I"

Lances hand folded around his. " But what about Mystique?" Pietro asked turning wide blue eyes to him.

"Ah screw Mystique, we're in this together" he and Pietro walked slowly up the stairs.

Pietro faltered slightly at the door but Lance squeezed his hand gently "You can do it Pietro"

The snowy haired boy, nodded at him as they walked through the doors "Thanks Dominique " 

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Scott quietly entered the hospital room, he'd just arrived a few moments ago and had been confronted by Pietro, as soon as he got out of his car. He had only given the pale boy a brief account , not really sure what had happened yet himself.

As he laid eyes on Kurt, his heart went out to the small boy. Kurt lay among a jumble of machines, wires and tubes. He looked up when he heard Scott come in.

He mouthed the words "Hi" and motioned for Scott to take a seat. Scott sat in the chair, Kitty offered him.

"...are you..um..ok.....I mean...you know" Scott stammered. Jean motioned for the others to leave , she knew Scott didn't do well with emotions while others were present. She nodded to him before shutting the door.

When the others had gone , Scott leaned in close, sorrow on his face. 'Kurt, what happened?"

"I vas just talking vith Kitty and Jean..and then I vake up here. They say I had a seizure."

"What's with all this stuff ?" Scott gestured to the machines that surrounded them.

"This one " Kurt pointed to a large machine to his right, "monitors my heart, see" he showed Scott where they had shaved off his fur and stuck the electrodes. "And these ones monitor my brain" He pointed to a similar set on his head. He could see that Scott was unnerved by the tubing taped to his face. "They had to put a tube in my nose, to give me the medicine because I kept throwing it up...It goes down in to my stomach" Kurt explained.

"Yuk..." Scott paled .

"I know...I can feel it...all the way down.."

"Not much of a fashion statement is it?" Scott attempted at a little humor.

"It hurts....everything hurts !!!" Kurt cried suddenly, Scott took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. He would have hugged him if the equipment surrounding them would have let him get a little closer.

They sat in silence for almost twenty minutes , before hearing a loud commotion in the hallway.

Scott went to investigate and was met by Pietro and a bedraggled looking Lance. Pietro bounced in to the room slamming the door in the other boy's face.

"I need to talk with Kurt," Pietro announced.

"Visiting hours will be over in 20 minutes" a nurse said walking out.

"Thank you" Scott acknowledged "Kurt?"

"It's vine, let him stay"

Scott nodded. Walking out the door, he watched an annoyed Lance rub his face where it had connected with the door.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Kurt looked at Pietro, "Vell?" He asked "You needed to say something?" 

"Um...yay.....that is...I um.........wanted to give you this " Pietro handed him the book.

"Vhat is dis for?" 

"I ..just thought....you know that.....well I know what your going through...... sorta......"Pietro began to watch his feet with keen interest.

"How?" Kurt asked. Pietro pulled a seat over to sit in.

"My sister...had cancer......I miss her...very much" Pietro sniffed.

Kurt waited patiently for the snowy haired boy to continue.

"When she was sick, she read that book...and learned how to make paper cranes. There was a legend that said if you made one thousand ...you would be granted a single wish...she believed she would wish herself better."

"Did she?" 

"....No, she never made it to one thousand......" Pietro shook his head sadly.

"Vell vhat are ve vaiting for, let's get started" Kurt smiled.

"Huh?" Pietro looked surprised

"The cranes, lets start. Teach me how to make them"

"....ok" Pietro gave Kurt a square of yellow paper, and took a green one himself. "First fold it this way then this way......"

Kurt watched and copied Pietro's every move and soon a small pile of cranes sat on the bed.

"Vow," Kurt panted "this vill take longer than I thought, I only have twenty four"

"Nope, you got eighty eight," Pietro smirked dumping a small bag on to Kurt's bed. "Me and Rouge gave ya a head start"

"vell then that's not so bad" Kurt picked up another piece of paper "lets make it a hundred..ja?"

"Ja" Pietro smiled warmly, having someone to talk with was surprisingly welcoming."Kurt...let me tell you about my sister.."

The rain outside beat against the window, but it went unnoticed by the two young boys folding paper cranes, and telling each other tales about their past.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Scott looked down at the snack machine for the third time in the past ten minutes. He was debating whether or not to have the last bag of chips, when the decision was made for him.

Lance grabbed the bag from the chute and tossed it at Scott. "Here, I'm tired of watching you gawk at that thing" he snorted standing a few feet away.

Scott attempted to glare at him, but was cut off when his stomach roared out in protest.

Scott's cheeks blushed, and he fingered the bag quietly.

Lance's features softened as he looked over at the sandy haired boy. He'd never seen Scott so unkept. The x-man's clothed were wrinkled and his hair was slipshod. And judging by the paleness of his skin, Lance guessed that Scott probably had ring under his eyes too.

"You haven't eaten in a while huh?" Lance asked, though he already knew the answer.

Scott was silent, he tried to find the words to say...but he couldn't.

Lance leaned beside him as he fumbled to open the bag.

"Thanks" he mumbled through a mouthful of food, not looking at the dark haired boy.

"No problem" Lance said rubbing the back of his neck. "Man I suck at this condolence stuff " he thought." 

"So...um..how's your friend.." Lance asked, "Oh great one moron!!!!" he mentally yelled in his head, wishing he could kick himself."of all the stupid questions to ask"

"........He's..dying......" Scott whispered his bottom lip began to quiver "he's dying..."

"Hey..are you ok?...Scott!!" Lance knelt down where Scott had sunk.

"He's dying.....HE'S DYING!!!!!...m..m...my best friend is dying!!!!!" Scott's resolve crumbled and he began to cry. Huge sobs whacked his body as tears spilled down his pain stricken face.

Lance was glad he couldn't see the x-man's eyes, he remembered being told once that the eyes were a window to a persons soul, and he was certain he never wanted to see a broken one .

Carefully, he sat down next to his supposedly hated foe and did the first thing that came to his mind. He held him.

  
  


To be continued.......... 

  
  



	7. chapter 7 - United We Stand

One Thousand Paper Cranes--part 7

  
  
  
  


" And zer, that's how you do it ok?" Kurt held out a trembling hand with a small paper crane in it .

"Like ok I think I got it" Kitty held up her own lopsided crane.

"Ja, good" Kurt reached out and placed it with the others that covered the small room. "Nine hundred and sixteen" he sighed "Just a few more to go then I get my wish." 

Kitty tried to smile she sat down and hugged Kurt, "do you remember in the summer time when we'd pick wild flowers in the fields and lie in the grass and watch the stars at night?"

"Hmmm" Kurt nodded. " And we'd jump in the air like we could reach them"

"Look, you can see the stars out your window" Kitty smiled " there's Aries and that's the Big dipper and there's Pegasus and..."

Kurt stared up at the stars, it was if the world was in slow motion, he didn't understand a word of what Kitty was saying to him, but for him it didn't matter, he was perfectly content to just be next to her.

All too soon visiting hours were over, and Kitty had to leave. She said goodbye to Kurt giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Much to his surprise, then she when out the door.

Kurt sighed, he was alone again, he looked up at the stars and a smile crept across his face, "Vell at least I 've got za stars. The stars vill always remind me of you Kitty" he said closing his eyes.

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

  
  


"Pietro Maximoff!!!!" Mystique's voice cut through the office, "you haven't been yourself lately..hmmmm... what's troubling you..?" She asked with all the kindness of a vulture..

Pietro sat on the hard wooden chair , unwilling to answer her. He'd been sitting here for almost three hours now, being abused in anyway Mystique saw fit. Most of it wasn't to bad, but being held so still for so long was torturing him.

"Well no problems?" Mystique snapped, Pietro's cheeks were wet from tears he'd cried but he uttered not one word. "You've been hanging around with Xavier's group quite a bit lately..why!!"

Pietro made no move.

"Answer me !!!!" she slapped him hard across the face ,knocking him off the chair and to the floor.

He look up to her a nasty red welt joining the others that covered his body, but still he said nothing.

"Maybe your problem is your sister hmmmm?" Mystique smiled holding up the old picture of Wanda . "I'm sure we can fix that" she pulled out a lighter and held it under the photo.

"NO!!!" Pietro screamed.

"Fuck off you heartless bitch!!!!" Lance roared as a tremor went through the room knocking Mystique off her feet. He and the others stood behind Pietro, as the white haired boy hugged his precious picture. "If anybodies got a problem it's you!!!!"

Mystique got back up to her feet, "How dare you!!!!" she cried.

"Oh for Fuck's sake" Lance raged "Your kids dying and you're here spazzing at Pietro"

"Un..yeah boss lady, the little fuzzball is ..well...kinda, excuse the expression croaking" Todd shrugged, at her.

"I'd want to see my son once before he died ....un..if I had one" Fred commented.

"You don't fucking care , that's it, that's been it all along!!! Well soon you won't have to worry about it anymore!!!" Lance stormed out of the office with Fred Todd and Pietro behind him.

"Hmph..those..those little!!!" Mystique snorted regaining her composure. "Rouge what do you think..of that.?" she asked the gothic looking girl who was walking to the door, 

" ya know Mystique I think one day your gonna realize all you could'a had with him.......and your gonna regret it"

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Left right and ...there" Lance sat the crane on the shelf.

"Thanks Lance, " Kurt smiled faintly, "that's nine hundred and ninety eight, just 12 more to go" he closed his eyes, " I can't make any more though" 

"I know, " Lance said " but that's why you got us" he had come tonight with Pietro to visit Kurt and had soon gotten into the rhythm of crane making. They hung all over Kurt's room, like little magical beasts frozen in time.

Lance was admiring the little creatures when Pietro and Scott came back from getting coffee.

"Hey," Scott said handing Lance a cup. The other x-men had been in earlier and were out now getting something to eat, Lance knew they'd be back before visiting hours ended. 

"Thanks" he said.

Scott sat on the edge of the bed watching Pietro make 4 of the paper birds in the blink of an eye. He looked at Kurt's sad expression, knowing his friend couldn't make the cranes his heart so loved anymore. His hands just wouldn't obey him. Scott swallowed, as he looked at the blue fur on Kurt's pillow, the chemo was causing startling amounts of it to fall out. The Doctor said that the tumor in his brain was starting to affect his coordination too, he wondered how terrifying it must be for Kurt to have his body betray him like this.

"Look," Kurt attempted to sit up, Scott turned to where his friend was pointing at the Tv. On the screen a bright flashy commercial played.

"Come to the festival folks, enjoy the rides the music and the grand fin ally fireworks.!!!!"

"Vow," Kurt smiled "I've never been to a festival" 

"But Kurt, you use to be in the circus..!!" Scott said.

"Ja but I never could go on the rides or have fun, I just did my act ..and had to hide...and watch"

"oh man they are like so cool...!!" Pietro began.

Lance was still watching the Tv, "ya Pietro...great..." He mumbled " um... I gotta go...Kurt" he bid a quick farewell and dashed out the door.

"Well what was that all about?" Pietro inquired.

"I don't know?" Scott said " But the others should be back by now, I'm gonna go see ok?"

"Sure" Kurt murmured.

"Yeah no problem Slim," Pietro winked, pulling out a pack of balloons from his pocket. "Hey Kurt did I mention that I can make balloon critters?"

"No"

"Well I can"

"Ummm....alright....I want a poodle" Kurt smiled.

"..Well ...I can only do certain animals"

"Oh, like vhat?"

"Snakes. Here ya go" Pietro handed him a green balloon "snake".

"Gee thanks"

Scott smirked and left the two of them to their fun.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Scott walked down the hall intending to locate the others. He saw the group of them sitting in the waiting room by the cafeteria.

He started to walk towards them, and was almost within talking distance when he heard the Professors voice. He was speaking with Moira about Kurt. Scott jumped behind a nearby soda machine and listened carefully.

  
  


"Charles ...I'm sorry I don't know what to say. The chemo gave him some time... but now.."

" Can't you give him more,... stronger doses perhaps?" Xavier pleaded.

"No...he's been getting the highest dosage possible ..and he's bodies reached it's limit, he can't handle anymore. Charles you tried, but it's over. I'm sorry"

"How long?" 

"The tumor is causing massive pressure to his brain, ..." Moira wiped her eyes "given the speed of it ...possibly nine hours...or sooner"

"Will he feel any pain?" Xavier asked desperately

"No" Moira said sadly, " he'll just fall asleep "

  
  
  
  


Scott stared at the door, his breath coming in tiny gasps, he started to back away and was startled when he ran into ...

"Lance!!!" he let out a strangled yelp. "It's happening. Oh god his dying... he's dying ...not now...please...not now!" Scott was a basket case by this point, kneeling on the floor, the weeks of stress finally catching up to him. He may have stayed there all night, pressed against the cool tiles, if not for a pair of strong arms pulling him to his feet and dragging him to the cafeteria.

" Scott...Scott....snap out of it Summers!" Lance sat a warm drink in front of him.

Scott choked a little on the first swallow, "I thought it would be coffee"

"Oh no" Lance said " you definitely don't need any more coffee. Besides hot chocolate tastes so much better"

"Thanks" Scott sniffed as silent tears crept from under his glasses and slid down his cheeks.

"I heard the Doc tell your Professor too...I'm sorry" Lance shifted in his seat.

"I just wish there was something I could do for him, anything...just so he'd be happy ...one last time" Scott mumbled.

"Maybe you can" Lance smiled his mind already drawing up a brilliant plan. "He said he would love to see a festival right...well?"

'Pine gates festival is tonight," Scott said "I'd never be able to get tickets now, they sold out weeks ago.

Lance smiled .

  
  


******************************************************************************

Scott still couldn't believe it, he was in his car with Kurt heading to the festival.

"Vow, I'm gonna really get to see a festival !!!" Kurt's smile shone, his green eyes sparkling .

"Yes Kurt, you are " Scott thought to himself. He knew he'd be in hot water with the Professor and the others but he was determined to give Kurt a last happy memory.

"Just remember Scott, you make sure he has the best time of his life got it!!!"

"Thanks Lance," Scott thought, he looked down at the two tickets to the pines gates festival the dark haired boy had given him. "That's a promise I intend to keep!!!"

  
  
  
  


to be continued......... 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. chapter 8 - Seasons In The Sun

One Thousand Paper Cranes ---------part 8

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Come on Kurt," Scott called to the small boy. "You don't wanna stay on the merry-go-round all night do you?"

"Just vonce more!" Kurt laughed, hopping on to one of the beautiful wooden horses. Scott shrugged and took his place on another carved horse and they went around again.

"Do you want an apple or some cotton candy? Scott asked as they passed the venders.

"No, I'm not really hungry" Kurt smiled hugging the pink elephant Scott won in the ring toss. He took in the festival grounds , the colours, the music, the laughing of little kids...and his eyes sparkled. "Scott, ve should get a seat the fire vorks are going to start" he said noticing that the sun had set and it was getting dark.

"Ya alright" Scott nodded.

They made their way to a large open field, dotted with hundreds of people. Scott kept an arm around Kurt's waist to steady him as they walked down the small hill.

"Um...sorry I didn't bring a blanket " he apologized, taking off his coat and covering Kurt's shoulders.

"It's ok...."Kurt gave him a tired smile. "I vant to thank you mein frieund "

"Why?"

"For everything you've done....for being my friend..." Kurt leaned against Scott as the fire works began.

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Brilliant colours of red, green, and blue exploded into the night sky as the crowd clapped and hollered their delight.

Kurt watched the show looking up at the sky with wonder as it came alive. "Almost as though they were throwing billions of new stars up into the heavens" he thought as he watched the latest bunch explode then wink out against the dark.

He shook his head slightly, realizing his eyes were getting heavy. It was hard to think clearly as a drowsiness took hold of him. The old ache in his head had returned. And this time he knew.

"Goodbye Jean and Evan...and dear Kitty" He smiled faintly " Goodbye Storm and Logan and Professor thank you for giving me a family" he tilted his head up to the sky " If I must go Lord" he whispered " I want to go with the stars" he shivered a little and Scott held him closer. "You ok Kurt?" 

"Scott" Kurt's tone held something in it that made Scott's stomach turn to ice. "You have been my best friend. And for that I thank you. But now like it or not....I must leave this vorld. I vant you to have this ..." Kurt handed him a small journal "there are letters in there of each of you..please..please don't be sad.." Kurt looked into Scott's eyes and despite himself his tears began to fall. " I'm..sorry.. I'm just so tired " he murmured as his eyes closed again. "I can't stay awake"

"Th....then rest Kurt...rest" Scott smiled at him, I'm right beside you".His own tears seeping down past his shades. Time had finally caught up with them.

Kurt lay back down beside Scott . He looked up into Scotts eyes, with his own large frightened ones. "Scott?" he said quietly " I'm never going to wake up again am I ?"

"No" Scott whispered.

Kurt leaned his head on Scotts shoulder watching the final fireworks display explode in a huge display of colour. "So beautiful" he breathed, the ache in his head suddenly vanishing as his eyes focused on the brilliance "look Scott , za light...so beautiful" he watched the light, not knowing only he could see it. "Vow Scott look,!" He reached out and touched it. In that moment he was freed of all his sufferings. And he slowly closed his eyes. Never to open them again.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


The low mournful music played continually in the church. Scott sat with the others as the Preacher read aloud various hymns and prayers. "Kurt" he thought " You always wanted to be a Priest. I remember when you told me...how I laughed at the idea...........forgive me. I bet you're the best heaven has to offer." He hung his head "You dance with the angels now my friend. The world was not meant for one so truly kind and innocent as you."

  
  


Scott watched as the ground was covered over and flowers were placed around the grave.

"This is really it..isn't it?" Scott felt tears form in his eyes. "Kurt is really gone.....he's not going to "Bamf" out of nowhere...he..he's not going to steal my car, or stick a cheeseburger on my seat when I'm not looking...or ...or get fur all over the toothpaste. " Scott's chin started to quiver " .....he's not going to hug me anymore,......not going to tell me his problems, or talk with me..or pick apples or beat me at Mario Party...or...or anything!!!!!............anymore."

He looked over at the others. Kitty was crying on Jeans shoulder. Jean was crying softly to herself, hugging Kitty. Storm was by the Professors side both had glistening eyes, and from time to time would raise an arm and wipe their tears away. Even Logan grieved ..in his own way.

Unbelievably Evan had an arm slung over Pietro's thin shoulders. The white haired boy had his face covered with his hands. But ,Scott could tell from where he stood that Pietro was full out bawling. "He's lost two people to this disease now" Scott thought sadly.

A little further off he saw Fred and Todd, while neither of them had known Kurt very well they did feel upset at his sudden demise. 

"Scott?" A voice called to him.

"Huh?" he turned to see Rouge looking directly at him. 

"Ah'm sorry about Kurt" she started to say "He was a very nice guy,..kinda like a little brother really. Ah wish ah had gotten to know him better. And I think I'm not the only one " she gestured towards the crowd that was starting to part.

"Who?" Scott looked on as a figure pushed through the crowd and stopped at the grave site. 

Placing a single red rose on the stone, Mystique turned and slowly walked away , her head down to hide her tears.

As Scott watched all this a figure came up behind him. Scott turned before Lance could touch him.

"Hey" Lance said. Scott nodded.

"Shades, he's happy were he is now" Lance started to say " You wouldn't want him to be in pain all the time right? " again Scott nodded.

"I'll bet you gave him the best day of his life!!!" 

"....yes....thank you.." Scott mumbled, he smiled remembering all the fun Kurt had had "He wouldn't come off that damned carousel" Scott chuckled a little before the memories brought him back to the here and now. He started to sob.

"L...Lance I got a question for you" he said

"Shoot" The dark haired boy replied.

"Why...did you give me those tickets....why....why did you do anything at all? Scott struggled for the words " I mean we're your enemies...good versus evil..um..that is......"

"Do you really think were evil?" Lance asked mildly amused 

"Well...um"

"Scott you'll see in life that paths are not always clear cut, black or white. True we're not on the same side, we don't fight for a common cause. But that doesn't make us soulless monsters.....just different" he started to walk away, then called over his shoulder "remember Scott, evil is only how you look at it"

"Yes" Scott said "Kurt would have understood that. How you look at things". To most people Kurt was a demon..completely evil, something to fear. But to the few who got to know him he was the kindest, gentlest person you could ever meet. Scott pitied the people who had never known Kurt's kindness.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


"Mystique!!!" Magneto bellowed at the woman sitting quietly behind the desk.

"Hmmm?" She replied not looking up from the photograph she held of her son.

"I told you to watch after these recruits , to teach them our ways. And now I find that your allowing them to get friendly with the enemy!!! I'm in no mood for this Mystique . Either you get them back into line or get yourself a new job!!!"

Mystique got up from her desk and walked over to the window. Where she promptly threw a bunch of papers into Magneto's face.

"What is this?!!!" he roared at her. 

"That is my resignation. I quit Magneto. It's obvious that your goals and mine don't blend ....not anymore"

"You have on idea what your throwing away Mystique,!" 

"Oh yes...yes I do" she looked up at him " I threw away a life of love from my children...to pursue power and wealth. It's you who has no idea!!...No idea of how your own son wants you, needs you, yearns for just a moment of you time!!!!"

Magneto was speechless. He removed his helmet and sat down in one of the chairs " I...I..never knew" 

Mystique picked up her purse "Go spend some time with your son Eric. ....You never know when he might be taken away from you " she wiped her eyes and walked out the door leaving Magneto alone in the room.

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Scott sat on the hill over looking the orchard. He could see the very path that he and Kurt had ran down a few weeks before. "I miss you Kurt". He clutched an envelope to his chest . 

Everyone in the mansion had received one. It was from the journal Kurt had given him on that final day. Each had taken their letter to a private spot to read the last words Kurt had given them.

Scott gently opened the envelope , and pulled the single sheet of paper out along with ...a small paper crane. Taking a deep breath he began to read the letter.

  
  
  
  


Dear Scott:

  
  


Goodbye to you my trusted friend.

We've know each other since last summer's end.

Together we've climbed hills and trees. 

Learned of love and A B C's.

Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees.

Goodbye my friend it's hard to die.

When all the birds are singing in the sky.

Now that the spring is in the air.

Pretty girls are every where .

Think of me and I'll be there.

We had joy we had fun. 

We had seasons in the sun.

But the hills that we climbed.

Were just seasons out of time.

  
  
  
  


Elsewhere in his private study, Professor Charles Xavier grieved for the bright and inquisitive young boy who had been taken from his life as he read.

  
  
  
  


Dear Professor:

  
  


Goodbye Professor please pray for me.

I was the black sheep of the family.

You tried to teach me right from wrong .

To much joking to much song. 

Wonder how I got along. 

Goodbye Professor it's hard to die. 

When all the birds are singing in the sky.

Now that the spring is in the air . 

Little children everywhere. 

When you see them I'll be there. 

We had joy we had fun. 

We had seasons in the sun.

But the wine and the song.

Like the seasons have all gone.

  
  


He studied the small crane that had come with the letter with some fancy.

  
  


Storm, sat in her quarters. Surrounded by her many plants as she read through teary eyes

her letter and held close the small crane she had received.

Evan stood near the basketball court, accompanied by Pietro as he read what his little blue friend had left as a final farewell."Hey..a crane?" He said as the little paper bird fell into his hand.

"Hmmm?"Pietro looked closely at the crane "Come on Daniels let's go see the others, maybe they got cranes too!"

Jean sat in the lounge gazing at the little crane and remembering the night so long ago when it all began. She smiled sadly at the little crane in her hand , feeling as though she had lost a part of herself. Kurt had been like a little brother to her. And she missed him dearly. 

For his part Logan had been ....well.....Logan. He kept a strong face about things. He was glad Kurt had made the best of the time he had. Though even when the time came it was still a blow. It was something Logan had never gotten used to....

Kitty lay on her back in a field of wild flowers, gazing up at the stars. Tears rimmed her eyes as she watched the night sky. "You lied to me Kurt...." She sobbed " you said we would go picking wild flowers together and reach the stars..and now your gone!.......I guess heaven musta needed you up there huh?..Well whatever your doing up there....you like don't forget me ok?"

She read over her letter again holding a pink crane tightly.

  
  
  
  


Dear Kitty:

  
  


Goodbye Kitty my little one. 

You gave me love and helped me find the sun. 

And every time that I was down. 

You would always come around . 

And get my feet back on the ground.

Goodbye Kitty it's hard to die.

When all the birds are singing in the sky. 

Now that the spring is in the air.

With the flowers every where ..

.I wish that we could both be there. 

We had joy we had fun. 

We had seasons in the sun.

But the stars we could reach.

Were just starfish on the beach .

  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  


Scott walked through the front door and was surprised to find the others waiting for him.

"Scott!" Pietro called "Did you get as crane?" 

"Um...ya" he held up his little crane. Pietro took it along with all the others.

"I ..I don't believe it he gasped.

What?" Jean said.

"What is it man?" Evan looked over his shoulder.

"He did it.......he made one thousand paper cranes " Pietro gaped.

"It doesn't matter now " Scott hung his head sadly " he's gone, that stupid wish idea didn't work!!!" 

"Ahhh...but what was his wish?" Pietro said. "That's what we need to know"

"How?" Kitty asked.

"Observe " Pietro took Evans crane and unfolded it. There for all to see was a message in Kurt's handwriting. The others opened their cranes as well to find messages in them. They discovered that each crane had a number beside the message. By putting the cranes in the proper order the message read:

  
  


Vell I did it, I have made one thousand paper cranes. Now I get my vish, and I vish for all of you to be happy. I see now zat I can not vish myself more life than that vhich I have been granted. It is not my decision to make. God has chosen this to be my time and I have strong faith in his judgment. And so I go to join my brothers and sisters in the heavens. But I vill not forget you. I vill always be thinking of my brothers and sisters here on earth.

So please be happy , have fun, remember me and all za good times ve had. Life is a very precious gift and you only get one time around . So please make za most of it! Zat is my vish to all of you

  
  
  
  


Love Kurt

  
  
  
  
  
  


The others honored Kurt's wish year after year. They remembered the good times and the many happy memories they all shared. 

As time went on the institutes numbers began to grow. Sometimes, in autumn , new members would walk by the hill near the orchard and see a sandy haired man with red shades standing at the top.

If they had ever asked him why he stood there he would have replied "It's my favorite time of the year..and I intend to make the most of it!!!"

  
  
  
  


We had joy we had fun. 

We had seasons in the sun.

But the stars we could reach.

Were just star fish on the beach.

  
  


We had joy we had fun

We had seasons in the sun

But the wine and the song 

Like the seasons have all gone.

  
  


All our lives we had fun 

We had seasons in the sun.

But the hills that we climbed

Were just seasons out of time.

  
  
  
  


END

  
  
  
  
  
  


Authors notes:

  
  


Sadako and the One Thousand Paper cranes is a true story written by: Eleanor Coerr.

  
  


Seasons in the Sun : was written and sung By: Terry Jacks

  
  


This story is dedicated to my Grandmother who died of cancer November 19 1993.

  
  


"Your are dearly missed" 

  
  


Viceroy/ Ben


End file.
